


Three Drabbles for Lestrade

by rabidsamfan



Series: Drabbles of Deduction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's reactions to the events of "A Study in Pink"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

Five years.

Five years of finding a balance between police procedure and infuriating genius. Five years of knocking a brilliant brat back onto the straight and narrow when he needs it, and learning just when to look the other way. Five bloody years of coming when he's called and tolerating quirks and lectures for the sake of his profession, and then up shows a complete stranger, an _amateur_ , with a come-and-go limp and a hero complex, and five hours later Lestrade knows that he has lost the title of "closest thing to a best friend Sherlock Holmes has ever had."


	2. Hunted

He isn't slow. Not in comparison to anyone that isn't Sherlock Holmes. And blanket or not, he knows that Sherlock was making sense last night. So he collects the tapes from the surveillance cameras himself, and checks the timestamps, and supervises the forensics team as they go through the evidence, pushing them hours past the point where they start making mistakes. By the time he has to face the reporters he can safely say that he doubts that anyone will ever know for certain who should properly get the credit for ending the murders. Some mysteries are better left unsolved.


	3. Found

"This is yours." The small, misshapen lump of metal lands neatly in the center of John's palm, still warm from the Inspector's pocket. "Best keep it somewhere safe."

"Won't it be missed?" John asks, closing his fist around the bullet.

"I'm not the one who lost it." Lestrade goes on watching Sherlock dance around the current crime scene, his expression tranquil. "Anderson gets careless when I call in Sherlock. Thinks he doesn't need to cross all the t's and dot all the i's because someone else will do the work for him. But no one's perfect. Not even Sherlock Holmes."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/4433.html>


End file.
